Galvatron (TF2017)
Galvatron from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Born from the fires of Unicron himself, Galvatron is a focal point of power and madness given form. He is blind to all but his lust for power; his whims and desires can be sacrificed in a moment's rage. Not even his own subordinates are safe. Though he is not beyond the capacity for long-term goals, it is his unpredictability and his casual disregard for any and all life that strike such horror in friend and foe alike. Truly, the Decepticon leader is without any sense of empathy. Galvatron was once Megatron, retaining the memories and spark of his fromer self, but his personality was significantly altered after the near-death experience, massive physical upgrade, and reprogramming; just ask Starscream about the difference. History Galvatron is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 2 Resolving to free himself from the shackles he was unaware he had donned, Galvatron formed a plan to use Autobot time-travel technology to send himself and his lieutenants Cyclonus and Scourge back in time to the year 1986, thereby putting himself beyond Unicron's reach. Once in the past, Galvatron planned to create a superweapon with the power to destroy Unicron, which would be left hidden on the planet and activated upon his return to the future. Upon Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge's arrival in 1986, the laws of space and time caused them to mass-displace Prowl, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime to limbo, immediately removing some of the greatest obstructions to Galvatron's scheme. Seeking an alliance with his past self to expedite his plan, Galvatron traveled to the Decepticon base in Wyoming and shared his story with Megatron, carefully leaving out the fact that they were the same individual. Naturally, Megatron didn't buy into the time traveller's story and attacked him, but Galvatron was more than a match for his past self, who he left unconscious and entombed under a mountain of rubble. Taking control of the Decepticons, Galvatron put the Constructicons to work building the colossal cannon he would use to destroy Unicron, but soon found himself forced to alter his plan when news came in that Ultra Magnus had come to Earth. Capturing Jazz, who had been spying on the Decepticon construction project, Galvatron lured the Autobots into a battle which he used to prove his superiority, taking every shot they fired and utterly dominating them with his Unicron-borne strength. Realizing they were helpless against Galvatron, the Autobots were forced to unearth the buried Megatron and strike a deal with him, hoping his talent for warfare would help them defeat their future enemy. Alas, this plan fared little better, until a trio of Autobots — Hot Rod, Kup and Blurr — arrived from the future to help (who had, unbeknownst to anyone, actually been sent back in time by Unicron to curb his rebellious creation). Ultra Magnus engaged Galvatron in a furious traveling battle, drawing the future Decepticon away from the cannon construction site so that the Autobots could set up their plan. Although he fought bravely, Magnus was ultimately defeated, and Galvatron returned to the cannon site, only for the weapon to be suddenly destroyed in a huge explosion set by the Autobots. Galvatron emerged from the wreckage to see what he thought was the architect of the explosion, Starscream (but was, in fact, an unconscious Skywarp painted to look like the air commander by Hot Rod's team), and in a fit of anger, blew him up. After a moment, Galvatron realized something was amiss: if he had now destroyed Starscream in the past, how then could he go on to destroy him in the future? Coming to the conclusion that he had accidentally traveled back into an alternate timeline, and thus, no action taken then would affect his future, Galvatron and his troops returned to their proper time — just as the Autobots had planned. |Target: 2005| |Prey| Afterwards the remaining events portrayed in The Transformers: the Movie took place. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| What nobody knew, however, was that Galvatron had kept the time-jump trigger device he had used to control his return from 1986, and he was able to save himself by using it to send himself back into the past once more, this time with the intent to stay. Arriving in 1987, he materialized above Earth and proceeded to crash down to the planet's surface like a meteor, catching the attention of a new breed of combiner team and a group of Autobots who had just arrived on Earth themselves. His mind unhinged by the terminal velocity impact, madness began to creep over Galvatron, and he easily bested the Autobots, believing himself to battling the hated Rodimus Prime. A contingent of nearby Decepticons led by Shockwave were drawn to the battle, and Shockwave concluded based on past reports that Galvatron posed a threat to his leadership, ordering his troops to aid the Autobots. This had something of a calming effect on Galvatron, who retreated on the basis that he could not destroy the Decepticons, as then he would have no army to command in the future. |Fallen Angel| |Resurrection| Arc 3 Galvatron's escape to 1987 went unnoticed by all, save two: the bounty hunter Death's Head, who sought to claim the reward Rodimus Prime had rashly placed on the Decepticon leader's head, |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| and a vengeful Unicron who plotted to reach back in time and snatch him back for punishment. |The Legacy of Unicron| Death's Head arrived in 1987 just has Galvatron's latest plan was nearing fruition: he had constructed a massive magma tap that would siphon the energy of an erupting volcano, Mount Verona, into his own body, making him as powerful as a god. As the siphon began its work, Ultra Magnus crossed paths with Galvatron once more. Though Magnus managed to momentarily beat down Galvatron, the Decepticon proved himself to be his opponent's superior once more. After soundly thrashing Magnus, Galvatron dragged him to his power siphon to monologue about his scheme. |Burning Sky| But in addition to the bounty hunter, Rodimus Prime, Kup, and Blurr had also traveled back from Galvatron's own era to disrupt his plans. The Autobots made their presence known just as Galvatron was readying to throw Magnus into the volcano's caldera, and rushed him. Galvatron knocked out Kup and Blurr, but as he readied to square off against Rodimus, Death's Head joined the fray. The Autobot leader and the bounty hunter bickered over who would be taking down Galvatron, a debate the latter had no patience for. Death's Head was forced to retreat following a wound sustained from Galvatron's cannon, and the Autobots likewise pulled back after damaging Galvatron's power siphon, leaving him unable to pursue. |Hunters| Upon their return, the Autobots attempted to manipulate Galvatron's time-jump device to send them all back to the future. While Ultra Magnus distracted Galvatron once more, Wreck-Gar and Rodimus snatched up the device and began modifying it. But Galvatron caught on to the plot, forcing Rodimus to also engage Galvatron while Wreck-Gar finished his modifications to the time-travel gizmo. When the Autobots finally put their plan in motion, they were slingshotted back to 2006, but Galvatron inexplicably remained behind. |Fire on High| Believing himself incapable of beating Galvatron, Ultra Magnus bowed out of the fight, leaving Goldbug to fight alone, but naturally, he soon returned to aid his friend in the impossible combat. Insanity once again washing over Galvatron in the heat of battle, and the Decepticon tore a portion of his magma tap's control equipment loose, causing the machine's control of the volcano to be lost. Magnus held the deranged Galvatron back while Goldbug escaped, and both combatants were entombed in lava as Mount Verona erupted. |Vicious Circle| But while Galvatron was trapped, encased in a tomb of his own making, he was also very much alive. Learning of this, and seeking to remove any opposition to his leadership, then-Decepticon leader Shockwave sent the Combaticons and Soundwave to rig the volcano with bombs and blow up Galvatron. As this would have meant the destruction of Ultra Magnus as well, the Throttlebots stepped in, and with the aid of humans Cindy Newell, Joy Meadows and Susan Hoffman, drove the Decepticons off. Unfortunately for the Autobots, a small explosion triggered during the battle cracked Galvatron's lava prison, |Ladies' Night| and he was soon able to tear himself free. Knowing that taking over the Decepticons by force would not win him any favors among their ranks, Galvatron instead resolved to turn them against Shockwave by making them doubt his leadership. To this end, he made a menacing bee-line for the Decepticons' undersea base, prompting the panicked Shockwave to send the Seacons against him. Galvatron was moderately impressed by the might that their combined form Piranacon was able to bring to bear, but the gestalt was still no match for the future Decepticon's might and quickly fell before him. Galvatron proceeded to tear his way into the base, and declared before the assembled Decepticons that he had actually desired an alliance, but that Shockwave's aggressive actions had rendered it an impossibility, and then departing, knowing the seeds of dissent had successfully been sown. On his way back to the surface, Galvatron discovered the damaged Autobot Fizzle, and in a fit of charity, carried him out of the ocean, emerging into the midst of a battle between Fizzle's fellow Sparkabots and the Firecons. Galvatron laughed off the Firecons' suggestion of an alliance, then backhanded Fizzle into a tree when he tried in vain to stop him from leaving. |Enemy Action| Galvatron proceeded to stalk the Saprkabots after they rescued Ultra Magnus from Mount Verona, and attacked the smaller Autobots with relish, knowing Magnus was helpless to stop him, demoralised from the psychological scars cut from repeated defeats at his hands. As Galvatron pretty much beat the crap out of the Sparkabots, Magnus finally managed to get his act together, taking Galvatron by surprise. With a few powerful punches (and one heck of a kick), Magnus managed to sent Galvatron into retreat, defeating Galvatron at last! |Salvage| Soon after, Galvatron arranged to meet his ex-lieutenants Cyclonus and Scourge, who had since wound up stranded in the past and sought use of his time jump trigger device to return to the future, unaware the device had been destroyed. Drafting a particularly freaked-out human to carry him into the middle of a city in his shrunken pistol mode, Galvatron informed his former subordinates that they would have to swear complete loyalty to him; unsurprisingly, they refused, but before a battle could begin, the three Decepticons were interrupted by the Wreckers, sent to Earth via dimensional portal to take Galvatron out. Galvatron's choice of meeting place hampered the Wreckers significantly, leaving them unable to unleash their weapons for fear of harming humans, and the battle did not to go well, forcing Springer to resort to trickery. Pouncing on Galvatron, he loudly announced he had stolen the non-existent time jump device, luring the dimwitted Cyclonus and Scourge away. Galvatron was left facing the rest of the Wreckers, but he easily convinced them to go to Springer's aid and fled while they were occupied. |Wrecking Havoc| Having sought a weapon to use against Galvatron, Shockwave recovered what he believed to be the deactivated Megatron from the bottom of the Thames (but which was in fact a clone) and brainwashed him into his service, unleashing him in the hopes of eliminating one or both of his rivals. After a 'dry run' against Cyclonus, Shockwave decided Megatron was ready now and despatched him after Galvatron. |Dry Run| Unfortunately, Galvatron managed to appeal to the suppressed personality within Megatron, and the two joined forces! |Altered Image| The Galvatron-Megatron alliance met both the Wreckers and the Decepticon Mayhem Attack Squad in combat when both team, in a tenuous alliance, launched an assault on their base of operations. The combined forces of both Galvatron's future and past self proved too much for Springer and Carnivac's team, the Decepticon leaders easily mowing through their members. Though Megatron suggested the pair rest after driving off the enemy forces, Galvatron refused to relent, and pursued Springer's group even as they retreated. Outside, the battle was joined by several other members of the combined forces of the present-day Autobot and Decepticons, and the future Autobots and Decepticons. By this stage, Galvatron was consumed by madness, reliving memories of the same battle as Megatron and unable to stand that things were going differently this time round. In his fury, he was able to overcome all resistance: even a direct Pathblaster to the face and single combat with Powermaster Optimus Prime failed to stop him completely. His threat was only truly ended when the time rift itself appeared in the skies over Earth, and Galvatron, lost to insanity, stood defiantly before it, declaring his superiority. The energies of the rift consumed Galvatron, tearing him to pieces and dragging his remains into its timeless depths. |Time Wars| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. Galvatron was leader of the Decepticons on their home base of Chaar. Astrotrain tried to tell him about some strange activity on the planet Junkion, but he wouldn't listen. Meanwhile, the events on Junkion caused a hypnotic signal to be broadcast out into space, which affected Galvatron while he was watching his bubbling pool. The signal compelled him to travel to Junkion, where he was led to believe he could "be a winner". He was followed by Cyclonus and Scourge. Once on Junkion, they were soon joined by Autobots. Galvatron immediately attacked Rodimus Prime, and the two battled to a stalemate. The other Autobots worked to disrupt the hypnotic signal, which cleared Galvatron's mind long enough to blast the Junkions' television, which he recognized as influencing his mind. This broke the spell on everyone, including the Junkions, who then added their power to the Autobots' and forced the Decepticons to retreat in Blast Off. In the course of this battle, his defeat at the hands of Rodimus Prime while inside Unicron was alluded to. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Frank Welker reprised his role as Galvatron. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *The Sparkabots were called the Sparkler Mini-Bots in the UK comics. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Unicron Allies Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons